The Right Time to Forget You
by hanny tsukiyomi
Summary: ... so why do I still have these feelings? I just want them to end! But what should I do, when these feelings keep coming back again? -- Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Miyano Shiho terhadap Kudo Shinichi? RnR pls?


_Disclaimer_

Detective Conan (c) Gosho Aoyama

"The Right Time to Forget You" poem (c) Hanny Tsukiyomi

* * *

**-=THE RIGHT TIME TO FORGET YOU=-**

_-hanny tsukiyomi-, 2010_

**

* * *

  
**

"_Kau tak apa, Shiho?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Kau coba berpeganganlah pada tanaman-tanaman liar, biar _nggak _terpeleset," dia memberiku saran. Aku menurut. Jalanannya memang licin. Sempit, menanjak dan berbatu-batu pula. Berkali-kali aku hampir jatuh._

"_Hua~" sial. Aku terpeleset lagi._

"_Grep!" tangannya yang hangat menggenggam erat tanganku._

"_Sudah kubilang berpeganganlah!" omelnya._

"_Aku sudah berpegangan! Tapi rerumputan itu malah tercabut saat aku terpeleset!"_

_Dia melirik sandalku._

"_Sini, kubawa sandalmu. Sepertinya itu yang membuatmu selalu terpeleset." Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat cerah. Di mataku, mentari yang ada di belakangnya pun kalah bersinar dibanding gigi-giginya._

_I've never been this happy before_

_Until you came to me and smiled at me_

_I've never felt these feelings before_

_Until you shared your tears and laugh to me_

_

* * *

_

"… Shiho-chan!" aku tersentak, terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Ran? Ada apa?"

"Malah tanya ada apa. Ayo kita latihan musik untuk pentas drama kelas kita!"

"Ah? Oh, baiklah. Aku segera ke ruang musik," kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di sana," kata Ran seraya berbalik pergi.

Kelas XI-A1 SMA Teitan. Di sinilah kehidupan baruku dimulai. Tanpa ancaman, tanpa kekangan dari organisasi. Polisi telah meringkus dan membabat habis mereka sebulan yang lalu, berkat bantuan Shinichi yang tubuhnya dapat kembali seperti semula berkat penawar APTX4869 yang berhasil kutemukan.

"Shiho!" seorang cowok tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arahku begitu aku masuk. Ah, sang detektif hebat yang buta nada. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa jadi pemain musik di pentas ini. Padahal membedakan do-re-mi saja dia tak bisa.

Aku duduk di sebelah kanannya, memegang _flute_ yang akan kumainkan.

"Yang lain ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Belum datang, Ran masih memanggil mereka satu persatu. Dia semangat sekali," Shinichi menjawab dengan nada melamun. Pipinya memerah. Aku tahu betapa besar rasa cintanya pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Aku tak menanggapi. Rasanya dadaku sakit sekali saat melihatnya seperti ini. Membanggakan Ran, memujinya. Aku mencoba membunyikan _flute_ yang ada di tanganku. Hmm.

"Bunyinya aneh!" Shinichi menutup telinganya sambil mengernyit. Ih! Setidakmerdu itukah bunyi _flute_-ku? "Tidak adakah _flute_ yang lain? Mungkin punyamu sudah rusak dan bolong sana-sini!" omelnya. Memangnya ada yang aneh? Rasanya nadanya sudah benar, kok! Dia bersandar ke dinding. Lututnya di tekuk.

Sementara itu mataku mencari-cari di sekian banyak alat musik yang akan dipakai. Adakah _flute _lain yang bisa kugunakan? Aku melirik ke sebelah kiri sang detektif hebat. Ah, ada _flute _yang tergeletak. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya, melewati celah antara lutut dan badannya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya mendekap tanganku dan menunjukkan jari-jari tangannya yang sedikit tersayat dengan santai.

"Shiho, lihat! Ibu jariku sampai jadi seperti ini gara-gara pentas drama ini. Ah, menyebalkan!" katanya mengomel santai. Aku buru-buru menarik tanganku. Aku yakin sekali saat itu wajahku memerah.

"M-memangnya kau habis membuat apa? K-kenapa tanganmu?" tanyaku gugup. Jantungku berdebar amat kencang, hingga aku bisa mendengarnya di telingaku sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan darahku mengalir deras ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Jariku terkena _cutter_ saat memotong _styrofoam _tadi," keluhnya.

"Tidak parah, kan? Jangan cengeng seperti Conan begitu, ah!"

"Greeek!" terdengar suara pintu digeser. Ran muncul diiringi siswa-siswi lain yang juga terlibat dalam pentas ini.

"Nah, semua sudah hadir! Sekarang ayo latihan!" seru Ran semangat.

* * *

"Shiho-chan, kau menyukai Shinichi?"

SMS dari nomor tak dikenal nyelonong begitu saja ke _handphone_ hitam kesayanganku. Aku bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur. Siapa dia? Main tanya saja!

"Sumimasen, ini siapa?" balasku. Dan dia hanya menjawab dengan satu kata, "Ran."

Deg!

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan ini padaku?

Aku mengetik SMS balasan.

"Memangnya kenapa dan apa hubungannya denganmu? _It's none of your business_."

Tapi kemudian aku menghapusnya dan mengganti kata-katanya. Rasanya aku terlalu galak pada Ran kalau aku membalas SMSnya dengan kata-kata ini.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ran?"

"Sudahlah, kau tinggal jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja, kok!" desaknya. Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku memang merasakan hal-hal yang aneh saat aku bersama Shinichi. Rasanya hatiku jadi berbunga-bunga dan jantungku berdebar-debar. Apalagi setelah Shinichi banyak membantuku saat camping bulan lalu.

_Handphone_-ku bergetar dan membuyarkan lamunanku. _Missed call_ dari Ran. Dia pasti menunggu balasanku.

Aku menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, apa kau juga akan memberitahuku siapa cowok yang kau suka itu?"

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit. _Handphone_-ku baru bergetar lagi. Ternyata kecepatan berpikirmu lebih lambat daripada aku, Ran. Dalam hati aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kemenangan yang tak ada artinya.

"Baiklah. Deal."

Gyaaa! Aku tak menyangka dia bakal menerima tantanganku. Kupikir dia akan mundur dan tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi padaku. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa?

Yah, curhat colongan saja lah. Tapi tanganku gemetaran juga saat membalas SMS Ran. Memang sih, sebelum ini aku belum pernah curhat pada orang lain selain kakakku, mendiang kakakku Miyano Akemi.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya, Ran? Aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukai Kudo-kun atau tidak. Tapi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku bersama Kudo-kun…" Haha. Aku tertawa sumbang. Bodohnya aku bicara jujur pada saingan cintaku sendiri. Aku melanjutkan, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Gomen. Kau sendiri?"

Sebetulnya aku sudah tahu pasti jawaban apa yang dia berikan. Tapi, basa-basi saja lah.

"Itu artinya kau menyukainya, Shiho-chan. Aku 99% yakin perasaan itu adalah rasa sukamu terhadap Shinichi."

_You make me realized something_

_Something I couldn't describe_

_You taught me one thing_

_Which people say it love_

"Lalu kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk menunggu jawaban Ran.

"Aku juga menyukainya…"

Aku langsung menekan tombol options – delete – yes. Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. _Handphone-_ku bergetar lagi. SMS dari Ran lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita bersaing secara sehat, ya." Aku berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah aku juga harus mengejar sang Holmes jaman Heisei itu.

Lalu aku mengambil keputusan dan membalas, "Tidak, Ran. Aku tahu Kudo-kun juga memperhatikanmu. Aku mundur saja dalam hal ini. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera jadian saja :)"

Begitu SMS-ku terkirim, aku langsung mematikan _handphone_-ku. Aku malas meladeninya lagi. Sudahlah, kalian bersenang-senanglah sepuasnya. Anggap saja aku tak ada, Ran, kataku dalam hati. Aku menyetel lagu Rocket Rockers – Ingin Hilang Ingatan (anggap saja lagu itu ada di Jepang.).

* * *

**_Two months later…_**

"Shiho, kau sudah dengar? Ran dan Shinichi jadian, lho!" Sakurano Akane, siswi penggosip yang duduk di depanku langsung bicara sebelum pantatku sukses terhempas di kursi. Aku tertegun. Benarkah?

_But then I realized_

_That you didn't feel the same way_

_You have already got_

_Someone who can put your tears away_

_I know this is the right time to forget you_

_After one year long struggling with this crush_

"Aku sih sudah bisa menebaknya. Ran dan Shinichi itu kan teman sejak kecil. Mereka akrab sekali, dan bla…bla…bla…" entahlah dia bicara apa. Otakku tak bisa mencerna dengan jelas saat itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Tampak Shinichi dan Ran dengan wajah _sumringah _melangkah ke dalam kelas.

Spontan kelasku berteriak riuh. "CIEEE………!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Beberapa anak bahkan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyalami Ran dan Shinichi. Shinichi tersenyum lebar, sementara Ran tersipu di belakang punggung Shinichi. Aah… Rasanya aku ingin berteriak!

Aku tahu Shinichi menyukai Ran. Dan aku juga tahu Ran mencintai Shinichi. Aku tahu itu sejak awal. Tapi kenapa aku masih menyimpan rasa suka-ku pada detektif bodoh itu?

_So why do I still have this feelings ?_

_I just want them to end_

_But what should I do_

_When they keep cominhg back again ?_

_They won't go away_

_No matter how hard I try_

Aku menghempaskan diriku di kasur ruang kesehatan. Aku bilang pada guru dan teman-temanku kalau aku sedang tak enak badan. Mereka sih, percaya begitu saja.

Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan. Di situ terbayang senyuman khas Shinichi yang selalu aku rindukan. Senyuman sok keren itu. Aku berbalik dan membenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Tak terasa titik-titik air mata itu jatuh dan membasahi bantal.

_Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah, Shiho…_

Teringat kata-kata kakak itu, air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

_I don't know what am I supposed to do_

_I cannot tell you_

_Because I know that you'll just turn and walk away_

_So I'd rather break down and cry_

_

* * *

_

**_f.i.n_**

_**

* * *

**_

**a/n : **

_arigatou buat yang udah read..._

_believe it or not, this is based on a true story. Yah, gomen kalo geje. Dua jam jadi soalnya ^^_

_Oh iya, soal Shinichi bilang kalo flute-nya Shiho nggak merdu,  
_

_ingatkah Detective Conan Movie 12 : Full Score of Fear ?_

_disitu diceritakan kalau Shinichi ternyata punya "Perfect Pitch" alias "titi nada mutlak" alias bisa membedakan nada dengan sekali dengar._

_jadi wajar dong Shinichi bilang suaranya nggak merdu karena dia menyadari ada nada-nada yang datar di flute itu._

_well, thanks for reading *again*__ ... Mind to Review ? ^^  
_


End file.
